


Before He Cheats

by SkyeLinkHyrule



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheating, Cheating Revenge, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, High School Student Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Karma is a Bitch, M/M, Mentioned Ben Parker, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Older Man/Younger Man, Peter Parker is 18, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Quentin beck is an ASSHOLE, Revenge Sex, Songfic, Teacher Tony Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony Stark Is A Sweetheart, eventual starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLinkHyrule/pseuds/SkyeLinkHyrule
Summary: Peter had been in a relationship with Quentin Beck for four years but Beck has been cheating on him for a certain time and it was breaking his heart. Hearing this, his English teacher, Tony Stark decided not only to help Peter get back at Beck but take him all for himself.As the saying says, “You play with fire, you’re gonna get burned.”Inspired byLemonadeby bee_6789Song for the fanfic: Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood
Relationships: Past Peter Parker/Quentin Beck, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Before He Cheats

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here and I am back with a Starker fanfiction but this time, I thought of doing a one-shot as a filler story since I have a lot of stories coming up for both Overwatch and Marvel as well as other fandoms. So, without further ado, let’s get on with this story!

**A/N:** Hey there, guys! Skye here and I am back with a Starker fanfiction but this time, I thought of doing a one-shot as a filler story since I have a lot of stories coming up for both Overwatch and Marvel as well as other fandoms. So, without further ado, let’s get on with this story!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Spider-Man, Iron-Man, Avengers, or any of the characters or franchises used in this story. They all belong to Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Jack Kirby (both rest in paradise), and Marvel. However, I do own the plot of this story… nothing more.

 **Warnings** **:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences which means it’s not suitable for younger readers or people who hate yaoi. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi period, please refrain from reading this story or any of the chapters. To everyone else, please enjoy this new Starker story!

 **Summary:** Peter had been in a relationship with Quentin Beck for four years but Beck has been cheating on him for a certain time and it was breaking his heart. Hearing this, his English teacher, Tony Stark decided not only to help Peter get back at Beck but take him all for himself.

As the saying says, “You play with fire, you’re gonna get burned.”

 **Pairings:** Tony Stark/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker (past)

**Before He Cheats**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

_**Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blonde tramp and she's probably getting frisky** _

_**Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink 'cause she can't shoot whiskey** _

Peter looked at the text from his boyfriend Quentin Beck and a disappointed look was shown on his face.

 **Q:** _Sorry, babe. Something has come up. We can go on our date next time, ‘kay? <3_

He had been dating this guy since his freshman year in high school. Beck was a handsome senior who was the captain of the football team and came from a wealthy family. Their relationship started with Beck beginning to tutor Peter after struggling with his schoolwork, resulting in the two starting as friends. In the beginning, Beck was a kind and charismatic person and he would start hanging out with Peter despite the four-year age difference. As Peter got older, their relationship started to get serious, and Beck would present him with gifts and flowers, even if it weren't on his birthday or the Holidays.

Now, Beck has been going astray recently, always canceling on Peter whenever they plan on. At first, Peter would often be okay with it but now it began to turn to a web of excuses. He tried to call him to see what was going on, and he would often get voice messages from him and it left him very frustrated.

He began to wonder what’s was making Beck flake out on him after he told him how much he loved him and wanted to grow old with him.

_**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick showing her how to shoot a combo and he don't know** _

Peter had sat at home, trying to call Beck and once he did he would get this from him.

“ _Sorry, Pete. My parents want me to go to this stupid banquet. I’ll call you later_.”

Only to discover that he hadn’t called him back after going to the so-called banquet his parents “forced” him to go. He would later call his friends who Beck introduced him to and they would cover for him, preventing him from what was going on behind closed doors. Pent up with frustration, Peter wanted to throw his phone against the wall but he stopped himself, knowing that Aunt May would kill him if he did. Sadness would occur as he would spend days without Beck's embrace and his friends would take notice of his hurt expression.

_**I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive carved my name into his leather seats** _

Peter would explain the situation to his friends, Michelle “MJ” Jones and Ned Leeds. MJ bluntly told Peter that Beck was cheating on him. The brunette would shake his head, telling them that they were bluffing but MJ pointed out that they saw him looking sad and frustrated and how he was ranting about Beck making excuses not being there to love him and spoil him and how she had gone through the same stage when she was in a relationship. But Peter chose not to listen as his love for Beck remained… but that will soon change.

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, I slashed a hole in all four tires** _

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats** _

Peter started spacing out while in class, thinking about how he would figure out what the hell was going on with Beck. He wanted to know why was he hadn't been like he was when they started their relationship and maybe they can work out what he was facing. He thought about what MJ and Ned had said and he couldn't help but think about it. Is Beck cheating on him?

“Peter!” a voice thundered from across the classroom.

Peter looked up to see his English teacher, Antonio “Tony” Stark looking at him. “Is there something wrong, Peter?” he asked and the brunette shook his head.

“N-no, Mr. Stark. Sorry,” Peter said

Tony looked at Peter and sighed, “It’s alright. Just try to pay attention, okay?” he asked calmly, leaving Peter sighing more. He needs to know what Beck is doing.

Meanwhile, Tony kept his eyes on Peter and he could see the sadness within his eyes and he felt his own heart sinking. He had been a teacher since Peter was in his sophomore year and he had been doing well in school. Peter was one of his star students in his class and he always came with a smile on his face but now… he wasn’t smiling at all. Despite wanting to know what was going on, he continued teaching class while keeping an eye on Peter who tried to continue with his work.

_**Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke** _

_**Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky** _

_**Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom Polo** _

As school ended, Peter made his way to Beck’s home where he meets with his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Beck who warmly welcomed him into the home. He asked where is Beck and they said that he was out doing football practice with the team. They let him stay for a while until he gets home. But after sitting for a couple of mites, instead of confronting Beck when he got home, Peter decided to go upstairs to do some investigation himself. He didn't want to invade Beck's privacy but he wasn't going to stand around and not know what the hell was going on. He went to his bedroom and the inside was beautiful and it looked like what every college student had. He looked around the room until he saw something tucked inside the bed and when he pulled it out, his heart dropped.

It was a woman’s pink lingerie. And soon, it dawned to him…

_**Oh, and he don't know that I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive** _

_**Carved my name into his leather seats, I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights** _

_**I slashed a hole in all four tires, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats** _

James Quentin Beck was indeed cheating on Peter.

Not only the lingerie was there, but there were packs of condoms and most of them were completely used. Also, he had found photo strips of Beck with what it looked like to be a blonde female snuggling together and lip-locking and it was recent. He recognized where the photos came from – Coney Island, where Peter had planned to go with Beck on their dates before the guy bailed on him.

Feeling his heart shatter, his eyes began to most and brim with tears and he quickly ran downstairs where Beck’s parents saw Peter running.

“H-hey, Peter. Where are you going?” Mr. Beck asked.

“S-sorry, sir. I'm gonna go home now," Peter spoke brokenly low, refusing to let the couple look at him crying. He leaves, ignoring the Becks' calls for him to wait, leaving them worried about him.

_**I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl ‘cause the next time that he cheats** _

_**Oh, you know it won't be on me. No, not on me.** _

The next few days, Peter hadn’t gotten any sleep from the signs of betrayal he had seen in Beck’s room. He didn’t want to go to school but Uncle Ben wasn’t going to let him stay home and he dragged him out of bed, even though he hated seeing him hurt.

When he did get to school, he sat down with MJ and Ned and told them about what had happened. MJ wanted to tell Peter, "I told you so," but she wasn't that brash and she lets the brunette lean onto her shoulder as he cried silently. Ned, on the other hand, wanted to find Beck and confront him for hurting his best friend but Peter told him not to.

“I can’t believe Beck would do this to you, man,” Ned spoke in malice, trying to keep himself from losing his cool. “You didn’t deserve that.”

“Yeah, I know,” Peter choked through his tears. “I really thought that we were going to make this work. He had been nothing but kind to me and yet he would do this shit behind my back.”

“There, there, Pete. It’s gonna be okay,” MJ said soothingly, rubbing Peter’s back.

Ned sighed, “How are you gonna explain this to your aunt and uncle?” he questioned as he calmed down.

“I don’t even know anymore, Ned,” Peter said as he frees himself from MJ, wiping his tears. “All I know is that all of the years I had with him had been wasted.”

_**\----** _

As the school day went by, Peter had gone through his classes, his heart becoming heavy from the hurt Beck had given him but as school officially ended, Peter was at his locker, getting his things until he hears footsteps approaching him, followed by the scent of expensive cologne.

It was Tony.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter said lowly before closing his locker door.

“Pete, can we go somewhere private?" Tony asked and Peter didn't say anything else. The two went to one of the abandoned classrooms and waited until everyone, including the staff, were out of the building. Tony turned around to Peter who was looking away from him and he walked up closer to the brunette to see the tears fall from his cheeks. He felt his own anger rushing in when he saw his favorite student in pain. How could an asshole like Beck do something like that to him? He wanted to find him and kick his ass himself, but then again, he rather comfort Peter than getting arrested for beating up a person he barely knows.

“Look at me, Pete,” he spoke lowly but Peter shook his head.

“I can't, Mr. Stark," he spoke weakly while his voice broke. "I can't..."

Tony knew Peter was trying to hide his tears from him and he wasn’t going to back down, “Pete. Please, look at me. Please,” he spoke in a softer tone.

Peter froze for a second and he finally looks up at Tony, revealing his tear-streaked face. “Why do you want me to look at you, Mr. Stark?” he asked him. “Why did you take me somewhere where no one can see or hear us?”

Tony lets out a sigh, “I overheard you talking to MJ and Ned,” he said. “I heard everything that happened with you and Beck, how he went off and fuck some random slut while you gave him all of the love and attention. You may not know this but I saw you with him and it really pissed me off. But due to me being your teacher, I didn’t want to risk my job.”

“You knew about me and Beck?” Peter questioned in shock.

“I’ve been knowing. And to hear him do this to you… you deserve better than that. That bastard didn’t think that you were still waiting for him to embrace you while he was slamming his dick into that bitch,” Tony spoke and Peter could hear the malice appearing in his voice. “He is wrong for leaving you in the cold like that.”

Peter didn’t know what to say. To hear that his own teacher knows about him and Beck’s relationship and his dislike towards him left him speechless. But even so, it didn’t stop the pain being inflicted on him and Tony noticed the tears threatening to fall for Peter’s eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb as the younger male grabbed his hands.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t know what to do. I saw everything when I went to his house – the lingerie, the condoms, and the pictures of them all lovey-dovey. I could’ve done all of those things, but he had to choose _her_. Have I done anything wrong?” he asked Tony looking him straight in the eyes.

“No, you haven’t Pete. He doesn’t realize how special you are,” Tony replied. “You always make people smile and laugh, even when people are having a bad day. You always lift their spirits.”

“What should I do? Tell me what should I do,” Peter pleaded to the older man and a dark smirk came across his face.

“You wanna know what you should do? Get back at him. Hurt him. Make him realize how much of an asshole he is.”

“W-what? You mean…,” Peter stammered.

“Get revenge, Pete. You can say what you want about it, but it’s the best way for you to make him suffer,” Tony licked his lips, his intention showing in his eyes.

“How can I do that, Mr. Stark?"

Tony’s eyebrow cocked, his smirk appeared on his face, “Have sex with me,” he said and Peter’s heart dropped.

“W-WHAT!?”

“I want you to have sex with me if you wanna get back at Beck. Why try to work things out with him when you can be with someone like me?" Tony slightly gloated while Peter shaking his head in slight fear.

“You’re my teacher, Mr. Stark! We could get in trouble for this and also, you’re married!” Peter cried out.

“Married?" Tony asked as he looked at his middle finger which had a golden ring and he lets out a small laugh. "Oh, no. I'm not married, Pete. I never was. I wore this ring to make people think that I'm married and they'll give me space."

Tony got closer to Peter who remained still, “So… will you let me make love to you? And show that jerk how you should be cherished?” he questioned. Peter stared at Tony for a second and he immediately, he knew that… his teacher had indeed fallen for him. He wanted to deny it but his expression says it all. He knew he was going to get into trouble but he knew that he wanted to make Beck suffer for hurting him.

“Alright," Peter said in a low tone, wiping his tears from his eyes. "I want him to hurt."

_**'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive** _

“Aaah.., M-Mr. Stark...

Soft kisses placed all over Peter’s baby-soft skin as he arched his back while Tony began to lick his nipples before sucking them while he reached down to Peter’s crotch as his pants and underwear were removed, revealing his hardened cock. “God… that feels so good,” he panted, his eyes fogged up with lust while Tony looked at him, smiling at him lustfully and lovingly.

_**Carved my name into his leather seats, I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights** _

Peter pushed away his fears of getting into trouble and looking at Tony. He licked his lips as Tony began to suck his hardened member before wetting his fingers with his saliva and entered them inside of Peter’s hole, making him moan in complete ecstasy.

“Jesus, Mr. Stark.. that feels so good.”

_**I slashed a hole in all four tires** _

“F-fuck…I'm getting close, Mr. Stark," Peter moaned as he grabbed onto Tony who thrust his cock inside his asshole while Tony cursed in a low growl. He picked up Peter, licking his nipple, which made the younger man shiver in complete pleasure as he nibbled it. Sweat began to cover their bodies as they kept going.

“Me too, baby. Fuck…,” Tony panted.

“I’m gonna… cum!” Peter warned as he came all over his chest while Tony growled, fulling up his young student with his own cum before giving him one sloppy and searing kiss.

“Do you think this is gonna work, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, looking at the phone that was recording them and Tony gives him a smirk.

“Of course. This will let him know how much he fucked up when he started fucking around with that tramp," he said before placing a kiss on Peter's forehead.

Peter didn't say anything else as Tony held him, feeling the beating of his heart synchronize with his own. They share one more kiss as Tony's phone kept on recording the video.

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats** _

_**Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats** _

A few days had passed and Peter was out in the mall with MJ and Ned. He hadn’t told them about his little rendezvous with Mr. Stark because he was too busy having fun with them. It was a beautiful spring weekend and they were talking about their graduation that was happening in two months. While they hung out, they bump upon Mr. Stark who was present and he smiled at the three.

“Morning. Michelle, Ned. Enjoying the weekend?” Mr. Stark greeted them politely.

“Yeah, gonna head to the food court before we do some shopping with these losers here," MJ spoke in a playful jab and Ned rolled his eyes.

Tony lets out a hearty laugh, “That does sound like a fun time. Hey, you mind if I steal Peter for a little while,” he asked.

MJ shrugged, “Sure. Let’s go Neddy-boy,” she said walking away from Mr. Stark with Ned trailing from behind scolding her for calling him “Neddy-boy”. Once the two were gone, Tony lets out a sigh and turned to Peter who began to feel antsy about their little hot time together.

“Pete, it’s alright, there’s no need for you to be nervous,” he spoke in a comforting tone.

“Sorry, it’s just. I couldn’t believe that I slept with my own teacher,” Peter said quietly. “I didn’t realize that how relieving that was to do that.”

“Well, it helped me. I wasn't going to let the student I cherish live with a broken heart," the older man said before placing a kiss on Peter's cheek. "That asshole really thought he would just fuck someone and not care about you feel. Well, he lost something very dear to him."

Peter chuckled until he hears Beck call his name. He turned around to see him storming up to him and he wasn’t happy at all.

“Peter, what the fuck!?” he called out in a rage and Peter remained unfazed by his anger.

“What?” the brunette asked, his voice turning icy cold. “Why are you even here, Beck?”

“You know why I am here? THIS is why I am here!" Beck took out his phone which began showing the video of Peter and Tony having sex, the sound of his moans blaring from the speakers. "You've been fucking your teacher while I wasn't even looking!?"

Beck had the gall to come up and chastise him about his little act with Tony. Sure, he was his teacher but Beck fucking cheated on him with his side chick. His love for him went out the door when he saw the evidence of his infidelity, so there's no need for him to feel offended by Beck confronting him about his little revenge against him.

“Yeah, I did," Peter openly admitted to angered Beck, and this time his own anger was showing. "I slept with Mr. Stark."

Beck wanted to scream, “Are you fucking kidding me!? Your English teacher, Peter!? How could do be this damn low!?” he nearly shouted out, people turned around to see what was going on before moving on to their business. “Four years of being together and you would do this to me!?”

“Oh yeah, and whose fault is that!?” Peter shouted back.

“What? Peter, what the fuck are you talking about?” Beck barked incredulously.

"Don't play stupid with me, Beck! I know about your little affair!" Peter continued as he walked up to Beck, looking him straight in the eyes. "I went to your parents' house so I can try to talk to you, but you weren't there. And I wanted to know why you were ignoring me and I saw it! I saw the lingerie and the used condoms in your room, and even pictures of you kissing your little side bitch!"

Everyone stopped and some of the teenagers gasped and most went “Ooh!” when Peter dropped the bombshell on Beck. The former student of Midtown High was left shocked.

“W-what?”

“Yeah, I saw everything! Did you know how hurt I was? How you _lied_ to me?” Peter went on, his own anger prickling his words. “How I wasted my years trying to start a life with you and die with you? And you would go and fuck some whore!? Do you even care about my own feelings!? It appears you don’t!”

Beck’s heart dropped. He had found out about him and his alleged mistress he had been seeing but his anger returned, “Yeah, I’ve been fucking her for a while, so what!? And guess what, she screams much better and cums better than you ever had when we fucked!” he called out before realizing what he had said and Tony shook his head while everyone gasped.

“Wow, that is _really_ low, even for you,” the older man said.

“P-Pete… I didn’t mean,” Beck tried to backtrack but Peter stopped him.

“No, Beck. Don't try to take it back. I really thought you were the one for me, and I told my aunt and uncle that we planned to start our future together once I start college. But all of that turned out to be a lie. The gifts, the dates, the 'I love you' s, all of that was a lie. My friends had told me that you would go and hurt me by sleeping with someone else, and they were right. I trusted you, Beck. Gave you all of my love and trust. And you threw it all away for some bitch. But, I'm over it now. I found the strength to let myself know that I don't need you anymore. You really bit the hand that fed you and now you have to pay the price."

Beck shook his head, "Pete, babe. I-I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't mean what I said. Please, just give me-" he tried to explain to the brunette.

“Ugh, you’re starting to get on my last nerve, Beck. You fucked up and it’s too late to fix it,” Tony said before wrapping his arm around Peter, glaring at him while a surge of triumph was shown in his eyes.

“Pete… you can’t be serious. You’re really leaving me for _him_? Your teacher?" Beck nearly at a loss of words.

“Like how you left me for _her_. I’m done with you, Beck. _We_ are done,” Peter said as he turned away from Beck, not wanting to see him again. “I wish you and her the best… and I hope you _rot in hell_.”

Tony gave Beck a victorious smirk as he hauled Peter away from the now ex-boyfriend as he was left agape before hanging his head down in shame.

Peter lets out a sigh as he tried to keep his emotions straight and Tony gives him one more loving kiss, “That was really great you finally telling that dickhead off,” he said in a whisper.

“Yeah, it was hard but I did it,” Peter said, giving him a soft smile. “Even though, my heart is still broken.”

“It’s alright, Pete. You have me now,” Tony cooed. “Which means that I am officially your new boyfriend.”

Peter couldn’t help but snicker, “Careful, Mr. Stark, your ego is showing,” he joked, earning a return laugh. “Yeah, sure. Now that we’re a couple, how about a lunch date? It’s on me,” Tony offered. “And we can join MJ and Ned for a little shopping?”

Peter lets out a smile as he felt a surge of fresh air engulf his body and his heart slowly starting to heal.

“Yeah, I love to, Mr. Stark.”

Tony leaned closer to Peter, inches away from kissing him, “Call me Tony, baby.”

_**Oh, before he cheats** _

END

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that’s it for this one-shot, and I am thrilled by how it turned out and how it ended. I was really inspired by another cheating Starker fanfic called Lemonade written by bee_6789 and how beautifully written the fanfiction, even though Tony was such an asshole in the fanfiction and got what he deserved. So, I chose to write this one-shot, and what could be better than adding Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats song to fit the revenge fanfic!
> 
> Big shoutout to bee_6789 for inspiring me to write this one-shot!
> 
> Alright, that’s it for today! Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


End file.
